Letter to my darling
by fragment of ice
Summary: Her first letter in months was also her last one. But his first tears in years would never be his last.


**This is just a one-shot I suddenly think of when I was watching TV with my family.**

**Please read and review, okay? Thanks guys!**

**LETTER TO MY DARLING**

_4 September, 2009_

_Hey, Sasuke-kun._

_I know that you're pretty busy right now with work and contracts and blah blah blah, but I miss you a lot and can't stop myself from writing to you._

_It's winter right now, in Konoha. It's so cold and white, the snowfall never stops since the start of the month. I've had lots of fun with this much snow, playing around and stuffing my stomach with steamy food, well except for when the hospital needs me, that is._

_Naruto and the gang visit me quite regularly, given I'm the only one living alone right now. Just yesterday, we went outside and had a snow fight. I and the girls had won against Naruto, along with the rest of the guys. Yeah, it was quite satisfying seeing their lost faces, espescially Neji, who hid himself for the whole afternoon. Even before that, we did so many things together. Like celebrating the gang 's 5 year anniversary of being together, then organising a party to congratulate Ino for having her first promotion. Oh, did you know Hinata and Naruto finally got together? Hah, after five freaking years, they have found each other. We all help each other out, I helped them realize their love and they never forgot me._

_Honestly, it's comforting to know I'm not actually alone._

_But, somehow, the hole of loneliness is still there in my heart, even with them supporting me, when you're not here. I feel quite empty, Sasuke-kun. It's been five winters since the last time you were with me. I know you'd call me annoying for writing this kind of letter to you, but I just want to tell you how much I love you and need you, for now anyway. _

_I also want to let you know how much I miss you and miss our time together. Do you remeber the time when you took me to the haunted house, we were about to graduare high school, right? I was so scared and fainted, making you carry me home. And then the time when we celebrate our first anniversary as a couple, we were in first year of college. Also the time when we first bought ourselves a car, with our own money, you were so proud since we had just worked for like 5 months. Our last significant time together was when you received your promotion, you were overjoyed and took me out for such expensive dinner. That was also the thing that seperated us. You had to move to another city and leave me here. I could not say I was fine, in fact, I never wanted you to go. But I knew bach then how much it meant to you, so I let you go, in spite of my feelings._

_And you never come back once to visit me. The only thing that helps me keep in touch with you is these letters, which you hardly ever actually reply. Sad, hurt, indeed I am. However, I understand how much you love your work, so I never call you back, even though I wish I have. _

_Anyway, I'm not writing this letter to show my resentment towards you, although it probably feels like I am. I have promised myself not to tell you this, but I'd regret it later so I just have to say it._

_I've been quite sick lately, Sasuke-kun. I wanted to keep this a secret from you, since it may distract you from your work ( getting ahead of myself, aren't I?). Tsunade-sama said it had to do with my heart or something. Gosh, being a doctor myself for 8 years and I'm not sure what kind of sickness I have._

_It seems I will have to undergo some kind of surgery and the chance of success is pretty low. I've been kept in the hospital for quite some time now, until the gang took me out secretly yesterday. We were scolded by Tsunade for hours, a whole morning actually. Everyone all try their best to make me feel better. As for me, I really don't feel scared at all. _

_The only thing I probably would feel if the surgery is not successful is regret. Because I might not have the chance to meet you the last time before I die, even though I highly think that's impossible. I might not have the chance to tell you I love you, then again it's impossible, for I'll live and see you, healthy and alive. But well, you never know what might happen in the future, so I guess I just write for you in advance._

_In case I couldn't survive the surgery, I just want you to know I've always loved you, still do and forever until I die. Even though you're not here with me, there hasn't been a minute when I forget you. I wake up every morning, always reminding myself to kiss our picture before going to work. I go to bed every night, never forgetting to place your picture next to me. I may as well say that I'm trying desperately to make it feel like you're here, but it's not working._

_In addition to it, I also wish to relieve another feeling. It's hatred, Sasuke-kun. I hate you for leaving me behind and not being here with me when I need you the most. I hate you for making me feel the pain I know I don't deserve. Last but never least, I hate you for making me fall in love with you so much. And above everything- yes, even the last one- I hate myself for letting you in my life and loving you with all my heart. _

_You can probably tell that my heart is actually a chaos, a fight for dominance between love and hatred. But in the very end, love has won, it seems._

_And I never regret what I did. Do you, Sasuke-kun?_

_Tomorrow is the day when I have to undergo the surgery. That's why today might be the last chance I get to tell you how I feel. _

_I might not be able to receive your reply, if there's any. The only thing I can do right now is hope._

_With everything, I hope you'd reply and hope you'd love me like I do to you._

_Love,_

_ Sakura Haruno_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx_

5 September, 2009

Konoha

_Surgery room_

"Quick! We need more blood!"

_Beep...beep...beep...beep..._

"Her breath is slowing considerably!"

_Beep...beep...beep..._

"Wait! NO! Please, hold on! We must do something, she's dying!"

_Beep...Beep..._

"Get me another bag of blood! You all try to keep her breathing! Don't die on me, Sakura."

_Beep..._

"Wait...no...This can't be happening. I CAN'T LET YOU GO LIKE THIS! Wake up, Sakura, WAKE UP!"

"Her heart has completely given in. We...just...can't. She's...gone."

"NO! There must still be something we can do!"

"Please stop Tsunade-sama. We've done everything in our power. We just can't save her."

_xxxxxx_

"How's Sakura?"

"She's ...dead."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY **DEAD**? You said you'd definitely be able to save her."

"We've tried everything, Naruto. Her heart just couldn't take the pressure."

"NOOO! YOU'RE LYING!"

"Please Naruto-kun! Don't hurt them!"

"WHY? WHY DID YOU LET SAKURA-CHAN DIE?!"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx_

The same day

_Oto_

_Ringgggg...Ringgggg..._

"Hello. Sasuke Uchiha speaking."

"_Good afternoon, Mr. Uchiha. We're from Konoha hospital. We'd like to know if you are Ms. Haruno family?"_

"...Yes...I mean...No...not exactly. Why?"

"_We were told you're 's only family and we were to inform you about her death."_

"Wait. Did you just say...**death**?"

"_Yes. Ms. Haruno was diagnosed with a rare and serious heart disease. She had to go through a surgery in order to survive, although the success rate of the surgery is extremely low. We've all tried our best to save her, but in the end she couldn't make it. We're really sorry to inform you about this, but Ms. Haruno didn't survive the surgery. "_

"..."

"_Sir. Are you still there? Mr. Uchiha?"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx_

_For the first time in years, Sasuke Uchiha cries. He mourns for his loving girlfriend. He's always loved her, but his selfishness has taken her away from him forever._

_Tears keep on streaming down from his red eyes. His handsome face is contorted in extreme pain._

_Inside his hand, Sakura Haruno's letter is stained with tears, the ink is no longer the same. Just like their happiness, the ink is slowly fading away, washed by the salty tears of grief. And also like their love, fading it is but it'd never disappear. _

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

**I can understand if you hate this one-shot. It's a tragedy but I enjoy writing this.**

**I've experienced having a loved one gone due to sickness. My mistake was just the same as in the story: uncaring and ignorant. With my own feelings and expriences, I wrote this story.**

**I hope you all enjoy it and learn a life lesson.**


End file.
